1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an optical component whose siting, shape and size are well controlled and to a method of manufacturing such an optical component. The present invention also relates to a microlens substrate and its manufacturing method, a display device, and an imaging device.
2. Description of Related Art
In a related art method of manufacturing an optical member, such as a lens, for example, a droplet including a liquid material is ejected onto a substrate, then cured. With this method, however, it is difficult to obtain an optical member having a properly adjusted focal length, because the shape of the optical member that is formed is constrained by the contact angle between the droplet and the substrate.
The related art also includes methods, for example, of forming an optical member of the desired shape by adjusting the wettability of the substrate surface (for example, as disclosed in Japanese Laid Open to the Public No. Hei 2-165932, and Japanese Laid Open to the Public No. 2000280367).
However, these methods are not adequate to strictly control the shape, size, and siting of the optical member.